


Chains and tapes

by MoonsWriter



Series: Rhodestead moments [1]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Little little mention of bdsm, M/M, Mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonsWriter/pseuds/MoonsWriter
Summary: At the ED arrives a man almost choked during sex and Dr. Rhodes treats him. Then April asks him about the patient and he makes personal comments in front of Will who is simply curious.





	Chains and tapes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Just want to thank who read my other story and who left kudos, thank you so much.  
> There’s another small idea, hope you enjoy it.  
> Oh, and sorry if my english is bad.

“Talk to me” shouts Maggie the moment the doors of the ED flew open, “Male, 38 year old, found in his bedroom cuffed and muzzled with a kind of leather collar from which a plastic ball detached itself. Now it’s in his throat” says one of the paramedics who pull the scratcher inside the department with expert moves. “Dr. Rhodes, treatment 5” orders Maggie and Connor follows the paramedics right away and starts asking the routine questions.  
About an hour later he meets Dr. Halstead near the nurse desk speaking to April who calls him and asks how the submissive patient is doing. Will looks at him with raised eyebrows and Connor just shocks his head and answers in low voice “he’s fine, will be discharged in a couple of hours”. He stays in silence for a second then continues “I don’t get it, how can you end up almost choked by a plastic ball during sex?”. April shrugs and Connor runs a hand through his hair “if you really like being muzzled at least use something that can’t kill you, I don’t know.. tape? Or cloth. His girl doesn’t really have a future as a kidnapper, if the victim dies no ransom”. Will chuckles and April “his boy” corrects him and giggles, “same thing” says Connor before walking away craving a cup of coffee.  
Dr. Halstead follows him and closes the door of the break room behind his back after checking nobody else was there, Connor frowns but his heart skips a bit when the other man approaches him with a malicious smirk on his lips. “Tape or cloth, uh? Something you’d like to share with a friend?” the red haired asks him and Connor can’t help but blush, Will’s smirk grows wider and walks up to him until he is in Connor’s personal space and the surgeon is against the counter without escapes. When Will inhales without shame Connor’s skin with closed eyes the black haired man feels like his legs are about to drop his body to the ground, he can’t say a word and Halstead smiles mischievously tracing gentle patterns on Connor’s neck with his nose.  
“You like chains and tapes, Dr. Rhodes?” whispers Will with row and hot voice, Connor pants tightened a little and after a couple of seconds finds the strength to shock his head with his eyes closed in pleasure. “I prefer silk, silk ties are the best” says Connor and it is Will’s time to freeze and blush at the memory of the gift he received from the man in front of him just two weeks earlier, a beautiful expensive blue silk tie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again. Please leave a comment.


End file.
